1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with turret type printing machines by which is meant printing machines including a turntable to support objects to be printed which is rotated stepwise on a frame and so forms a turret adapted to move said objects in a circular path around a circumference, referred to hereinafter for convenience only as the displacement circumference, the turntable comprising, equiangularly spaced along said circumference, a plurality of object supports each adapted to carry one object to be printed, at least one printing head being aligned with the turntable along the displacement circumference.
It is more particularly directed to silkscreen printing in which case the printing head comprises a screen support adapted to receive a screen and a squeegee carriage mounted to move relative to the screen support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the screen support and the squeegee carriage are carried by the same support beam extending in a straight line substantially tangential to the displacement circumference, the printing head as a whole lying essentially entirely outside the displacement circumference.
Preferably radial relative to the displacement circumference, the direction in which the squeegee carriage is movable is at present usually perpendicular to the support beam.
This arrangement has proved and may continue to prove satisfactory.
However, the squeegee is disposed cantilever fashion and the extent of its overhang is directly proportional to the displacement of the squeegee, compromising print quality.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement whereby this disadvantage is avoided and other advantages are obtained.